lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Year 5123
The Year 5123 lies within the Age of Darkness. *Previous Year 5122 *Followed Year 5124 Events January February March *'Battle of Hogwarts' : The Hogwarts Civil War ends with the Battle of Hogwarts where the Death Eaters are defeated by the noble forces of Hogwarts forcing the retreat of House Malfoy of whom consolidates their holdings north of Westbridge. April *'11th Duel of Tree Hill' : Lucas Scott fights in the 11th duel of Tree Hill unknowingly killing one of the main Orcs who stood in the way of Chigdrask to moving against Tree Hill. *'Tree Hill Battle of 5123' : The Orcs launch a major assault against Tree Hill after the Orcish leadership briefly loses control of ther army and the city of Tree Hill suffers immense losses among the survivors. *'Gerlinde Jocic Captured' : Morrigan leads a force of Tree survivors through a portal and is able to find and capture Gerlinde who she locks away in a soulstone keeping her from revealing who Morrigan actually is. May June *'12th Duel of Tree Hill' : Lucas Scott fights in what he does not know is his final duel before his imprisonment, and wins the fight gaining almost three months of peace for Tree Hill. *'Pregnancy of Haley Scott' : Haley Scott becomes pregnant by Lucas Scott after the supply of Margary Tyrell's potions run out allowing Haley to get pregnant. July *'Killing of Jaime Typhon' : The Killing of Jaime Typhon was a murder that took place when Jaime Typhon attempted to discover the truth of the Fall of Tree Hill but instead was murdered by Dan Scott. *'Lucas Scott Imprisoned' : Following striking Dan Scott during the Killing of Jaime Typhon it is Lucas Scott who is sentenced to two years in the cells of Tree Hill for this and despite all the work he has done in the defence of the city. August *'13th Duel of Tree Hill' : Thomas Sifflet fights in his first duel since replacing Lucas Scott and with the help of Morrigan he kills the Orc hes fighting. *'Darkmore Succession Vote' : Robin Highport votes in favor of changing the succession laws but despite his vote and all of his vassals voting with him in favor the vote goes against House Darkmore after Ephraim Black intervenes to change the votes. September *'Sigismund's Invasion of Upper Alcase' : Sigismund Asgrimsson is paid by the State of the Lowlands in the Imperial Empire of Germania to attack as bandits the Alcase dutchy of Upper Alcase and in this he leads a force into Upper Alcase where he is opposed by the forces of Leliana Orsinio as the main Alcase is unable to act due to the massing of large Lowland forces near the border. October November *'14th Duel of Tree Hill' : Thomas Sifflet fights in his second duel winning again. December Births January Febuary March April May June July Augest September October November December *Jamie Scott Deaths January Febuary March April *Chigdrask - Tree Hill Raid of 5123 *Gerkras - Tree Hill Raid of 5123 *Knenkimm - Tree Hill Raid of 5123 May June July *Jaime Typhon - Killing of Jaime Typhon Augest September October November December Category:Timeline